The New Cook Serenity!
by AMEDASANI
Summary: The moon princess went missing when she was 1. Now she works in the Earth palace as a cook. When Darien falls inlove with her she falls in love with him. Finally everything explains itself.


"Okay now you be good, I don't want a call saying that you're fired," Miss Broom said.  
  
"I know Miss Broom, I'll be good and I'll work hard," Serena said.  
  
As she walked off the wondered what it would be like to work at the palace.  
  
That was where she was headed.  
  
She had gotten a job in the kitchens.  
  
She had lived in an orphanage since she was 1.  
  
Miss Broom had found her wondering around outside holding a locket and crying.  
  
She had a tag around her neck that said Serenity on it but no last name.  
  
Everybody called her Serena for short.  
  
They only said Serenity when they were serious about something.  
  
As she walked down the road a carriage went right in front of her.  
  
They stopped.  
  
"Excuse me miss but where are you headed" A tall man with jet-black hair and stunning blue eye's asked.  
  
"I am heading to the palace. I recently got a job there," Serena answered the way she was taught.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked.  
  
"Serenity" Serena answered.  
  
"What's your last" he asked.  
  
"I don't know" Serena said putting her head down.  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you sad but I have been given strict orders to stop any young maiden around the age of 16 with blonde hair and baby blue eye's" he said "How old are, and what are the color of your eyes".  
  
"I'm 16, and they are baby blue sir" Serena said.  
  
He took a quick picture of her and left with a thank-you.  
  
Serena kept going and when she got to the town a big man got in her way.  
  
"Where do you think your going" the man asked.  
  
"To the Palace" Serena answered firmly.  
  
"Not until you give me some love," the man said.  
  
Serena backed up.  
  
"Leave me alone" she said.  
  
"I don't think so" he said. He gave a shrill whistle and 3 more guys came out.  
  
It was getting dark and nobody could see them.  
  
Serena backed up against a tree.  
  
'Oh no' she thought.  
  
The men advanced on her even more.  
  
"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice" Serena said "Moon Cosmic Power" She screamed.  
  
She was instantly turned into the warrior Sailor Moon.  
  
The men backed off.  
  
Then they ran.  
  
Serena de-transformed and shakily made her way up to the castle.  
  
She went round back and knocked on the door. It was dark now and the door opened.  
  
"May I help you" A girl about Serena's age asked.  
  
"I'm the new cook" Serena said.  
  
"Oh, yes we were expecting you" the girl said "my name is Amy".  
  
"I'm Serena nice to meet you". Serena said.  
  
Amy led Serena inside and down to the kitchen where she met her boss.  
  
" Hello there. I'm Candy your boss and you are" Candy said.  
  
"Serenity maim, I'm the new cook" Serena said.  
  
"Yes I heard you were very good.  
  
But I'm afraid I'll have to try it first" Candy said.  
  
"No problem what do you want" Serena asked.  
  
"What can you cook" Candy asked.  
  
"Everything" Serena said.  
  
"Surprise me" Candy said.  
  
"Lead the way" Serena said.  
  
She was taken to the cooking area of the kitchen and given an apron and supplies.  
  
She arranged them on the counter and heated the stove.  
  
First she boiled water.  
  
As that was boiling she peels potatoes.  
  
She added the potatoes and let them sit.  
  
As she did she stirred them and added salt, pepper, and garlic powder.  
  
When she finished she served some into a bowl and handed it to Candy.  
  
Candy tried it and ate the whole bowl fill.  
  
When the other girls asked if they could try some Serena served some more and they all talked about how good it was.  
  
As they talked a man came down the stairs.  
  
"What smells so good Candy" the man asked.  
  
"The new cooks cooking your highness" Candy said. "Where is he" Prince Endymion asked.  
  
"He's not here, but she is" Serena said.  
  
The crowd instantly moved aside and he looked at her.  
  
"You're the girl I met earlier" he said.  
  
"Indeed yes your highness" Serena said as she curtsied.  
  
"Let me try some of that" he said indicating the pot of mashed potatoes.  
  
Serena served up some more and handed him the bowl.  
  
He tried it and smiled.  
  
"This is very good" he said.  
  
"Thank-you sir" Serena said.  
  
He got some more and went back upstairs to his room.  
  
Serena was shown around the palace and Candy introduced her to the King and Queen.  
  
When Candy said that her cooking was excellent they couldn't wait until breakfast because when Candy said it was good, it must be excellent.  
  
The next morning Serena was up at six.  
  
She took a five minute shower and put her hair up.  
  
She put her apron on and started cooking breakfast.  
  
She made pancakes, sausage, waffles, orange juice, eggs, toast, and she poured fresh milk into a pitcher.  
  
She put all of the dishes onto a cart and took off her apron.  
  
She started heading toward the dinning hall and entered.  
  
It was eight and everyone was up.  
  
She placed the dishes onto the table and took the lids off.  
  
The entire court gasped.  
  
When Serena left they all served themselves and eat until they were full.  
  
There was still enough for the servants to eat so Serena cleared the table and gave the extra to her friends.  
  
They eat until the food was gone and got to work.  
  
Since Serena didn't have to start cooking until one she wandered around the courtyard outside.  
  
She walked into the gardens and looked at the flowers.  
  
She saw a small patch of flowers that were wilted and sat down gracefully next to them.  
  
She had always liked roses and these were pink/red.  
  
She placed her hands around them and her hands started to glow.  
  
The flowers instantly stood up strait and Serena sat there for awhile.  
  
Darien (or Endymion) was watching the whole scene.  
  
He noticed how beautiful she was and how she seemed to glow.  
  
Then he shook his head and reminded himself that it just wasn't done.  
  
He walked away and went to the training ground.  
  
In the middle of practice he stopped to rest and he saw Serena dashing through the gardens.  
  
He smiled to himself.  
  
Then he saw what she was running from.  
  
He saw her stumble.  
  
And he started heading toward her.  
  
She clutched her ankle.  
  
She stood up very carefully only to be knocked down again.  
  
This time she screamed.  
  
Her leg hand landed on something sharp.  
  
She had to concentrate to transform even though she was on the ground.  
  
She was lifted up into the air and started spinning around.  
  
She transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
The monster screamed as it disappeared with an attack.  
  
As she de-transformed she fainted. Darien jogged to her to see her all bleeding and fainted.  
  
He picked her up and carried her to the castle with his generals following him and stopping to much blood from escaping this girl.  
  
They walked into the throne room and the queen got up instantly.  
  
"What happened" she asked.  
  
"She was attacked by a monster" Darien said.  
  
"Oh dear, and with no powers she could have died to" the queen said.  
  
"She does have powers though" Darien said "She's Sailor Moon, and she can heal things. I've seen her at it".  
  
"Oh my, then we should get her to rest so she can heal herself".  
  
As they walked to the servants quarters Amy saw them.  
  
"What happened" she asked after running down the hallway.  
  
"She was attacked by a monster, where is her room" Darien asked.  
  
"This way" Amy said showing them the way to her room.  
  
She was completely healed by dinner even though she felt week, she made dinner, and served it.  
  
When she walked into the dinning hall the queen asked "how are you doing".  
  
"I'm fine thank-you" Serena said.  
  
Before she left the king grabbed her wrist.  
  
"This is delicious" he said.  
  
"Thank-you your highness" Serena said before leaving.  
  
Now all the generals and the prince were staring at where she had just been.  
  
When she walked she looked like she floated. When she moved it was if she was glowing.  
  
Serena  
  
She walked out into the hall and leaned against the door.  
  
She held the locket that she was found with in her hand.  
  
On her way to her room she opened it and it started to play the song she loved.  
  
On her way to her room she sang another song that came to mind.  
  
"You've been there for me, no matter what the cost  
  
My best friend since we believed in Santa Clause  
  
You have always stood beside me  
  
And I want to let you know  
  
I'll be the one who hears your prayer  
  
Don't have to ask me I'll be there  
  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without  
  
No  
  
'When you have nothing at all  
  
You'll still have nothing to worry about  
  
When I was lost inside a forest of despair  
  
You always knew just how to help me find my way  
  
In a world that's so uncertain  
  
I will promise this to you  
  
I'll be the one who hears your prayer  
  
Don't have to ask me I'll be there  
  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without  
  
No  
  
'When you have nothing at all  
  
You'll still have nothing to worry about  
  
Ohhh no  
  
When you have nothing at all  
  
You'll still have nothing to worry about  
  
Nothing at all  
  
Ohhh oh".  
  
When she finished she heard a clapping.  
  
She opened her eye's to reveal the people she had met yesterday.  
  
They were her friends now and they dragged her into the room.  
  
"Where did you learn to sing like that" Raye asked.  
  
"I don't know, I could sing like that since I was one" Serena said.  
  
She bowed her head and tears formed in her eye's.  
  
"What's wrong" Mina asked.  
  
"I grew up in an orphanage. I hardly remember my mother. I was only one when I was found" Serena said.  
  
She cleared her tears and looked at the clock.  
  
She got up and went to clean up the table.  
  
When she finished she went to bed.  
  
The same routine was done over and over again all week.  
  
Only Serena wasn't chased by monsters the entire week.  
  
The Prince found that the more he saw Serena, the more he grew to love her.  
  
She found that when she looked at the prince she was melting.  
  
She was falling in love.  
  
Even if they had only known each other for a week.  
  
One day when she was walking in the garden she had an idea.  
  
She ran back to the castle and talked to the Queen.  
  
She agreed and Serena ran back to her room.  
  
She grabbed her hat and walked back outside with small packages of seeds.  
  
She sat down on her knees in a dirt pile and began tilling the dirt.  
  
As she worked the prince watched her.  
  
When she had planted the seeds she placed her hands over them.  
  
They grew and bloomed.  
  
When she got up the prince walked away.  
  
He didn't want her seeing him watching her.  
  
Later that day as Serena was walking down the hallway she heard a scream.  
  
She started running and was brought to the throne room.  
  
There was a monster, and the queen fainted.  
  
She transformed.  
  
Only this transformation was different.  
  
Instead of saying Moon Cosmic Power she said Eternal Moon Power.  
  
When she finished held a staff.  
  
Instead of looking at herself she ran at the monster and turned it to moon dust with a stroke of her staff.  
  
When she de-transformed the queen woke up and thanked her.  
  
"There is a ball in three days.  
  
I want you to come" the Queen said.  
  
"Thank-you your majesty" Serena said politely.  
  
She went back to her room.  
  
The next day Serena had off so the girls all dragged her into Town.  
  
They went to the local dress store and looked at the dresses.  
  
The other girls went to the ball every year.  
  
So only Serena needed a dress.  
  
They found one that seemed to glow just like Serena so they made her try it on.(It's her princess dress).  
  
When she can out of the changing room they all starred at her in awe.  
  
"You look beautiful Serena" Hotaru said.  
  
"Thank-you Hotaru" Serena said.  
  
She changed and she paid for it.  
  
It was expensive but she could afford it with her salary.  
  
Next they went into the shoe store and they all bought a new pair of high heeled shoe's.  
  
Then they went to the Jewelry store.  
  
Their favorite store.  
  
They saw so many necklaces, and bracelets they didn't know what to buy.  
  
Serena bought a small chain to hang her locket on and the other one was dirty, and she bought two dangly bracelets.  
  
The other girls bought necklaces, bracelets, and earrings.  
  
They left and with three bags each went back to the castle.  
  
They went into their rooms and Serena hung the dress up in the closet they all shared.  
  
Then she put her shoe's in the box and under her bed, then she put her jewelry in her locked box and put it in the drawer of her night stand.  
  
Soon it was the day of the ball.  
  
It would start at six and go until two.  
  
It was five and the girls were deciding how to put up their hair.  
  
Serena had decided on her normal style odangoes, and put in hair clips.  
  
Then she slipped into her dress and one of the girls zipped it for her.  
  
She put the locket around her neck and slipped on her bracelets.  
  
She helped the other girls with their dresses until it was six.  
  
They all put their shoe's on and walked upstairs.  
  
They walked into the ball room and there was nobody there except the royal family.  
  
They were told where to stand to be introduced.  
  
As the lords and lady's walked in they all looked at Serena in awe.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
When everyone was here they started dancing.  
  
Serena and her friends danced together and laughed.  
  
Then she saw a small boy sitting board.  
  
She walked up to him.  
  
"Would you like to dance" she asked him leaning over.  
  
The boy was about 4.  
  
"Yes Please" he said.  
  
Serena picked him up and they started dancing to a new song.  
  
Some people stopped to watch, and others were just highly amused.  
  
When the song ended she set him down and he ran off with a smile on his face.  
  
She walked back to the girls and they smiled at her.  
  
There was a band playing and the girls went up to the Queen and asked her something.  
  
She smiled and agreed.  
  
She stood up.  
  
"Everyone, we have a little treat for you tonight. We have a talented young singer who will sing for you tonight" she said.  
  
The girls ran at Serena and dragged her up to the stage.  
  
She tried to get off the stage but the band started playing so she had to sing.  
  
She pulled the other girls up as backup singers.  
  
First she sang 'Rainy Day Man' "When I think about the first time  
  
I thought I found someone who cared for me  
  
But things were not as they appeared to be  
  
Rainy day man  
  
On your shoulder I cried  
  
When my first brush with love  
  
Left me shaking inside  
  
Rainy day man  
  
Ever since I can remember  
  
Just like a brother you've been strong and true  
  
Always been the one to see me through  
  
Rainy day man  
  
You're much more than a friend  
  
I would give anything  
  
Just to see you again Rainy day man  
  
Always been the one to see me through  
  
Rainy day man  
  
On your shoulder I cried  
  
When my first brush with love  
  
Left me shaking inside  
  
Rainy day man  
  
You're much more than a friend  
  
I would give anything  
  
Just to see you again Rainy day man  
  
Rainy day man  
  
Rainy day man  
  
Rainy day man" everybody clapped loudly and asked for more.  
  
Next she sang 'Is It Love'.  
  
"Got an angel at me bedside watching over me tonight smiling from a photograph n'everythings just right been dreaming of you before and now it's true my heart is beating just for you baby I wanna know is it love is it why I fall every time you call is it love really love when you say it's forever is it love that I'm breathing when I dream of you tonight tell me how can I imagine something brighter than your eyes no one ever came this close you made me realize been dreaming of you before" as she continued with the song Darien watched her.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
When she finished she stepped off and everybody clapped.  
  
She talked with everybody until Darien got up the courage to ask her to dance.  
  
He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
She turned around.  
  
"May I have this dance" he asked.  
  
The girls giggled and Serena smiled.  
  
"Sure" she said. She took his hand and they danced the rest of the night.  
  
It had been three months and Serena still thought about Darien.  
  
Sure she lived by the palace but hardly ever got to see him.  
  
He also thought about Serena.  
  
He had to keep reminding himself that is wasn't done.  
  
Over the next few months they saw each other more and more.  
  
When one day he talked to her again.  
  
They talked for three hours in the garden, and learned a lot about each other.  
  
Finally Serena had the courage to ask him what had been bothering her.  
  
"Why did you ask me about myself before I came here" Serena asked.  
  
"Well when the moon princess went missing I was about 5, and they were looking everywhere for her. Then when I got to be about 19 they gave me the assignment" Darien said "She was only one and was visiting Earth".  
  
"That's horrible" Serena said "But I was the only 1 year old at that orphanage".  
  
"We are starting to give up the search though. Queen Serenity will be coming to Earth tomorrow to help with one last search" he said.  
  
"What happens if you don't find her" Serena asked.  
  
"Well even though they don't want me to I'm going to go look for her in every village I can tonight" he said.  
  
"Why" Serena asked.  
  
"Because, if we don't find her before next week I have to marry some one else" he said.  
  
"Your betrothed to her" Serena said a little disappointed.  
  
"Yes" he said also disappointed.  
  
As they talked more they got closer and closer.  
  
Soon they were so close they were touching.  
  
As they gazed into each others eyes their heads moved closer.  
  
'Oh my god, what am I doing' Serena said to herself.  
  
'what's happening' Darien thought.  
  
They got so close and they kissed.  
  
'It just isn't done. Then why am I still kissing her' Darien thought.  
  
'Pull away' Serena thought 'it isn't done'.  
  
But they didn't pull away instead they got closer.  
  
When it ended Darien started to mumble.  
  
"What was that" Serena asked.  
  
"Nothing" he said.  
  
They kissed again and again until it was time for Serena to go cook dinner.  
  
They kept having these sessions every day for the last week and Serena had still not seen Queen Serenity.  
  
When one day she was confronted by Candy.  
  
"Serena I need you to take some tea and cakes up to Queen Serenity's room" Candy said.  
  
"Alright. I'll get right on it" Serena said.  
  
She put a teapot on the stove and made dough which she shaped into cookies and cooked them in time for the tea to be done.  
  
She placed them on a tray and started on her way up to Queen Serenity's room.  
  
When she got there she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" Queen Serenity said.  
  
Serena entered with the tray and set it down on a table.  
  
She poured some of the tee into a cup and handed it to her.  
  
She took the plate of cookies onto the table and held the tray.  
  
She started on her way out but was stopped.  
  
"This is very good" the Queen said.  
  
Serena turned around.  
  
"Thank-you, I made it myself. Secret recipe" Serena said.  
  
Serena then left and walked down to the kitchen.  
  
She ran into Darien on the way down.  
  
"Hey Serena" he said.  
  
"Hey Darien, well gotta go cook" Serena said before running down to the kitchens.  
  
The next day Serena woke up to a dark gloomy day.  
  
She made breakfast and went outside even though it was raining.  
  
She had her cloak on and she walked toward the forest where there was a path the led to town.  
  
She started down it and was halfway there when a tree fell down right on top of her.  
Back at the Castle  
  
Darien, and the Queen Serenity both bent over in pain when the tree landed on Serena.  
  
(Of course they didn't know that.)  
  
"What was that" Darien asked.  
  
"The princess is in trouble" the Queen said.  
  
"Where" Darien asked.  
  
"I can't be sure" Queen Serenity said.  
  
Darien ran out of the room and out of the castle.  
  
He ran toward the wood and started toward the path.  
  
He followed the trail until he found a tree in the path.  
  
He heard a moaning and walked toward it.  
  
It was Serena.  
  
"Serena" he said.  
  
She only moaned.  
  
It was a small tree, but big enough to hurt her badly.  
  
He used his sword to chop away the tree.  
  
He carefully picked her up and covered her with his cloak as well as hers.  
  
He carried her back to the castle hurriedly.  
  
He walked into the room.  
  
"We were wrong. It wasn't the princess. It was Serena" Darien said to the queen.  
  
"Follow me" she said.  
  
She led him up to her room.  
  
He was told to put her on the bed and he did so.  
  
The queen kneeled next to her and examined her injuries.  
  
As she carefully turned her over Serena screamed.  
  
The queen stopped and left her in that position.  
  
She looked at her forehead.  
  
She could have sworn she saw a small flash of light.  
  
It wasn't there anymore so she started to heal the girls wounds.  
  
With her powers, and the queens, Serena was better in a matter of days.  
  
After a week she was strolling in the garden when she saw Darien.  
  
She waved to him and he waved back.  
  
He started on his way toward her when Serena saw a man flash behind him.  
  
There another man stood with a sword.  
  
He stepped up behind Darien and stabbed him.  
  
"NOOOO" Serena screamed running foreword.  
  
She knelt on her knees and put his head in her lap.  
  
"Darien" Serena said.  
  
"Serena" he muttered.  
  
Serena started crying uncontrollably as all her friends, and Queen Serenity, and Queen Felicity, and King Patrick (Dariens parents).  
  
They all stood and watched as Serena cried.  
  
As one of her tears landed on Dariens cheek they both began to glow.  
  
Slowly Serena stood up and the impirium silver crystal appeared.  
  
It was put into her wand and she was instantly transformed into a white dress, with gold rings at the top with no sleeves.  
  
The symbol of the moon shone brightly on her forehead.  
  
Darien also stood up and was transformed into armor with a sword, and a cape.  
  
The man tried attacking again but Serena took the wand and said "Moon Cosmic Power".  
  
The man was gone turned into dust and everybody rushed toward them.  
  
As they neared Serena's friends also transformed.  
  
Amy became the princess of Mercury or Sailor Mercury.  
  
Raye became the princess of Mars or Sailor Mars.  
  
Lita became the princess of Jupiter or Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Mina became the princess of Venus or Sailor Venus.  
  
Amara became the princess of Uranus or Sailor Uranus.  
  
Michelle became the princess of Neptune or Sailor Neptune.  
  
Hotaru became the princess of Saturn or Sailor Saturn.  
  
Trista became the princess of Pluto or Sailor Pluto.  
  
Dariens Generals were also there and they were transformed into armor, with swords.  
  
All the girls, and the guys bowed down before Serena and Darien.  
  
Queen Serenity rushed forward and enveloped her daughter in a tight hug.  
  
"Mother" Serena said. 


End file.
